¿Dónde se supone que estoy?
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Mystique solo buscaba por Irene Adler pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de algo muy raro.


**Disclaimer: Leyenda de Korra y X-men, el crossorver más random del mundo xD**

**Advertencia: Femslash**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¿Dónde se supone que estoy?<span>_**

Cuando Mystique buscó por Destiny no se esperó lo que iba a pasar. Simplemente no estaba preparada para eso, así que al ver cómo había una luz brillante en forma de tuvo que recorría todo el camino del suelo hasta el cielo, no supo qué hacer.

Pero sabía que la chica había entrado allí, pero no sabía si entrar o no, pero terminó entrando.

Sintió como le dolió hasta la punta del pie, pero al caer escupida en el suelo, en medio de la noche.

—Mierda…—Masculló, tenía herida la cintura, no era grave, pero sabía que tendría un buen moretón pronto.

Así que solo con dificultad luego de un tiempo se levantó.

—Pero… ¿Dónde rayos estoy?—Preguntó, y se dejó estar así un rato más.

Recorrió el lugar, parecía como cualquier ciudad solo que un poco más antigua y algo punk.

Era tan extraño que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Simplemente se sorprendió aun más al ver que no tenía su piel color azul, sino que llevaba la piel de color normal, era rubia y tal y como siempre se transformaba para molestar a Charles. Pero simplemente se sentía confundida.

Se puso a buscar a la otra chica, se dio cuenta que llevaba ropa del lugar, que todos llevaban, era rara, pero le era cómoda así que no le molestó.

—oh ¡Destiny!—Le dijo al ver a Irene caminar como si nada por la ciudad.

La detuvo enseguida y la chica le miró con una combinación de sorpresa y desconcierto.

—Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?—Le respondió abrazándole.

Sus brazos eran tan buenos sobre su piel que le encantó.

—Te extrañaba y quería verte, pero no te encontré en ninguna parte—Admitió mirándole a la cara— Pero… ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?—Miró a todos lados pero no reconocía el lugar para nada.

—Bueno, en la República querida. Y tenía cosas que buscar. Por cierto buena pinta tienes, pero me encanta más su piel azul tal y como es siempre, y ese cabello rojizo—Acarició su cabello.

La otra chica sonrió, le encantaba que sea así, era todo lo que ella no. Cariñosa, sensible, altruista y un amor. Ella era algo rebelde, brusca, atrevida y otras cosas similares, pero encajaban genial. Casi se muere cuando la rechazó la primera vez por ser heterosexual, suerte que le convenció luego de insistir muchísimo. Así cuando la otra le besó la mejilla, alzó una ceja.

_¿En serio?, _Pensó

Y le besó en los labios, amaba la sensación de esos en los suyos, porque se sentía genial, eran cálidos y suaves, no como los suyos que eran un poco duros, pero a la otra le encantaban, aunque no entendía el por qué.

Pero así de esa forma se dejó ser.

No entendía cómo pero así era la cosa.

La Avatar, como le había explicado la otra mientras se quedaban en una casa por allí, esa chica misteriosa había vencido a Amon, un tirano o algo así que amenazaba con gobernar la ciudad y convertirla en ecualista, que no tenía idea de qué significaba eso.

Así cuando los días pasaron, ella terminó acostumbrándose a pasar por esa clase de portal o lo que sea y venir allí.

La cosa era que Irene se había decidido por quedarse allí a vivir así que si quería verle decidió que tendría que ir hasta allí siempre que pudiera. Si no fuese por sus asuntos con Magneto lo haría bien seguido pero por ahora le bastaba así.

Un día por salvar a una mujer de ser atacada por lo que parecía un espíritu o algo así, con fuego control o como le explicaron que se llamaba conoció a la Avatar, la tan famosa mujer salvadora que traería la paz al mundo.

Era raro pero sus poderes cambiaron por ese control de los elementos.

Así cuando la conoció la mujer le dio la bienvenida, así que luego de eso vivió cómodamente allí.

—Bienvenida a la ciudad, veo que eres buena persona, me llamo Korra y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, me agradas—Se presentó, si tan solo supiera lo mala que era en realidad no estaría siendo tan bien recibida.

—Sabes, te lo agradezco, me llamo Mystique, y vengo de muy lejos, y me alegra saber eso.

—Oh, lindo nombre, un tanto peculiar, delata mucho que no eres de aquí, pero me gusta eso.

Así simplemente pasaron los días allí.

Podía ser que después de todo ella podría tener un nuevo comienzo con la otra chica, parecía una ciudad agradable y ya en los primeros días se hizo amiga de la Avatar, sí, eso definitivamente era algo bueno.


End file.
